Cold Temptation
by Mishil
Summary: Yunoki Azuma thought that they could live together in bliss,but she committed suicide. What would be happened if their paths crossed again and discovered that she has children? Azuma-Kahoko-Aoi love triangle. Chapter 3 is here, a Kaji Aoi chapter...
1. Prologue

**Author:** Mishil

**Pairings:** Yunoki Azuma and Hino Kahoko

**Genre:** Romance and Drama

**Summary:**

Yunoki Azuma thought that they could live together in bliss. But she committed suicide. What would be happened their paths crossed again and discovered that she has children?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own La Corda d Oro.

* * *

"_**It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped."**_

_**-Anthony Robbins

* * *

**_

**Prologue:**

For so many times, a lone figure was standing under the old sakura tree. The petals were separating from the branches, thus making it looked like giving their final tribute dance to the tree. It was exactly five years since the last time Yunoki Azuma visited the place that reminds him of his beloved person. The one who gave him the rays of hope, but like the sun, the rays of hope that he thought he finally sought, it also disappeared like the sunset. His heart turned again into its cold shell.

Yunoki Azuma placed the flowers beneath the tombstone, kneeling before it as he did so. The clouds had parted slightly and a few rays of sunshine were beaming down on the green lawns of the cemetery. Azuma sighed and smiled, looking at the engraved words on the stone before him with a look of longing. Cemetery was one of the places he found peaceful. His reason was simply though, he can feel a comforting presence, as if the spirit of his beloved was on his side and he found it soothing. A soft breeze flew by suddenly, caressing his cheeks and his long purple colored hair. Azuma allowed himself a moment of weakness as he relished in the feeling it provoked on his skin, closing his eyes. He found himself thinking that if _she_ was still alive, this was what her hands would have felt like.

Looking up to the sky, he realized that the clouds had gathered again and that the breeze he had felt before brought announces of rain. The cemetery was located upon a hill on the outskirts of the city and it offered an amazing view of some of the business district's buildings.

Slowly, the memories of yesterday's came into his conscious mind, the times where he once listened to his heart…

He became a complete puppet that the strings were controlled by his grandmother. His staying on England for five years made him think a lot of things, like if he didn't defy his grandmother, then Hino Kahoko would remain alive. He thought that he was only playing a game of life with her, but realization always appeared in the wrong time. She took her life by drowning herself from the cold water of sea in the early winter when he was about to tell her that he truly loved from the bottom of his heart. Azuma remembered that day, the snow was falling gently on the land's surface and it covered the impurities of its existence. That was also the day he would propose truly to her. Their marriage was for their survival. When he came back to their home, only a letter was left behind. No Hino Kahoko's warm welcoming and presence.

He hurriedly left their home to search for her, but luck wasn't on his side, he wasn't able to find her. Lost on his thoughts, that day he called his grandmother to make a deal with her. The deal was to find Hino Kahoko either dead or alive. The tribute he offered for the bargain was his self… To become a loyal servitude for the sake of Yunoki clan…

The rescuers weren't able to find her remains… His heart grieved for her when he thought the way she died in a cold water of the sea… It was too much for a kind hearted person like her and he felt that it was his entire fault…A month after the tragedy, he decided to left his hometown and busied himself from work. Just to forget, but he couldn't…

"…_Why? Why do you have to look as though you've given up on yourself since the beginning… I will not give up. Never ever!"_ A familiar voice rung into his thought. Those words he always heard when he thought of giving up and sad memories. "Recently I am hearing your voice, are you haunting me, Kahoko?" he said and sadness can be traced in his velvety voice. Upon his walking, Azuma heard the piece he always played when he was agitated or when his rhythm was messed, Tomaso Albinoni's Adagio. He traced where the sound of violin came and he saw a child on his four or five years of age. There were some uneasy points on it but the way the child play enthusiastically reminds him of Kahoko.

"Akira-chan, Mommy said not to play at this kind of weather." An identical to the other said worriedly.

"I know but mommy said that this is late grandma's favorite. And _that_ person too…"

"_That _person?"

"Yes. We should go back, Mommy might be there already, let's go, Akito-chan." Both of the twins left when they saw their parents from the distance. Azuma just smiled from what he heard, because it was also his late mother's favorite at the same time his choice of song…

'_I know you're tired because I still cling to you but for the last time, just once. Can I see you again, Kahoko?' _Azuma thought to himself. When he was about to let go of the wedding ring, he saw her lone figure waving and smiling towards him. But he diverted his sight at her illusion.

'_My, my, am I seeing things now?' _For the second time he still saw her but at that time Kahoko was walking away with the myriad of people. Azuma's eyes widen in surprised for what he had seen…

He cannot be mistaken, that was Hino Kahoko…

The woman who haunts him from his memories and dreams. On the third time he tried to look at her, she completely disappeared from his sight…

* * *

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think and I hope that I improved a little bit. Please review! It makes my day... I apologize in any mistakes...


	2. Chapter 1: A Life without You

**Chapter 1: A Life without You**

**

* * *

**

"_**Where love rules, there is no will to power; and where power predominates, there love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other."**_

_**-Carl Jung**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_Where is your desire not lose me go?" _his beloved person said in a remorseful voice. She was walking away from him towards the cold water of the unknown depth. There he was standing in a beautiful verdant fields of flowers, the inner paradise of his subconscious mind. His long purple locks blew together with the wind. For the umpteenth time, he didn't move away from his position, because Yunoki Azuma can tell that he was only dreaming. At the same time, his heart felt the same pain he experienced from the time he lost her.

The scenery changed drastically into a deep abyss where he could felt himself being drawn into the deep dark water. He just let the unknown force take him in the depths, but there she was; her petite body embraced him tightly.

"It is cold here… We will definitely saw each other again…" Kahoko said.

"You're really annoying. How and when am I able to see you again?"

"_Tomorrow…"_

Yunoki Azuma gently opened his eyes. For some strange reasons weird dreams made his wake at the middle of the night on the following days. When he looked at the digital clock at his bedside, it was only 3:44 AM and he knew that he won't be able to go back into his slumber. He decided to stay at the balcony of his bedroom while drinking a hot coffee.

Stars still adorn the dark-blue sky. The gentle shushing of the breeze seemed to whisper certain obscenities in his ears as he stood there, alone and unmoving at the center of the balcony.

'What an ungodly hour to wake up!' would have been the ideal complain for those people who had slept and dreamt soundly that night. Anyone would have cursed under his or her breath because three o'clock in the morning isn't exactly a pleasant time for anyone to be up and about.

Strangely enough, the purple-haired young man didn't seem to mind it at all.

If he did, he sure had an impressive way of hiding it. He didn't grumble one bit or even let his mouth twist into a deep scowl. His expression was calm and not a single trace of an angry vein popping on his forehead could be seen in his face. Anyone would have been amazed at his patience. It wasn't very common to see a person who had the guts to wake up at four o'clock in the morning so he could take a sip of hot coffee and in order to stand there and do nothing without getting the least bit irritated about it.

The skyscraper of the London was the only thing that accompanied him in his lonely nights. At those times, Azuma just looked at the brightest star in the heaven's dark curtain. It amused him at the same time annoyed him when looking at the said star. It was a constant reminder of Hino Kahoko…

The cold wind of the early spring blew gently towards him; he decided to go back when he felt the cold in his creamy white skin. He opened his laptop and check for his schedules. He decided to go back to his homeland. Lost on his thoughts, the sound of the e-mail alarm startled him from his reminiscence.

'_Who is the lost minded person that will send me an e-mail at this time?' _He opened the mail and expected that person will annoyed him at his ungodly hour.

_**Subject: Flight Schedule**_

_**From: Yuuki von Christte**_

_**Azuma-kun,**_

_**I know you're already awake and focused on your dilly dally works and schedules. I will go to Japan at 10 AM, if you want to go together, just response immediately when you read this. By the way, your annoying fiancée called me a lot of times even in the middle of my sleep… Do I look like your keeper or should I say an organizer to you? It seems that woman mistaken me for one.**_

As he thought, the only person who would send him an e-mail in a godly hour was his cousin. She was the person who supported him and the first person who knew his real self before Kahoko. They have the same age and the same points of view in life. He responded to her message, knowing that she loathes waiting…

_**Subject: Re: Flight Schedule**_

_**From: Yunoki Azuma**_

_**Yuuki-san,**_

_**So, you have already heard that I am going back this day. Alright, I will go together with you. About Ayano, do whatever you want. Perhaps you can show your real self and let her freak out. I am annoyed enough of her obsession. Hmm, about that question… Perhaps you looked like an organizer. I will meet you at 8 AM at the Ellaine's coffee shop.**_

Five years ago, when he lost Kahoko, his cousin was the one who supported and helped him to start over again. She was also the one who witnessed on their wedding. Again, for the last time, he took the letter that Kahoko wrote before she killed herself.

_Azuma-san,_

_When the moment you read this, I am no longer in this world… Please forgive me from leaving you alone and for my selfishness. I know you have a lot of burdens that you are carrying on your shoulders; I just want to lessen it…_

_I should have realized it earlier, I didn't know that day when you said that I should hurry up and realize it._

_Perhaps, we are not meant together in this life time. Please grant my last selfish request, forget about me, I know that you can do it, move towards living. Don't let the ghost of the past haunt you._

_It was too late for me. But for the last time I want to say this to you… If I can describe my feelings towards you, it would mean that I love you… Thank you for everything, Azuma…_

_Kahoko_

He can feel the trembling of her emotions while she wrote her letter. Kahoko wasn't able to say that she loved him in person, the latter was the same for him- because of his pride, he wasn't able to verbalize what he truly felt for her... On the three years of their marriage, and the last time he remembered it, it was the day of their late wedding night. She was able to say that she perhaps loved him. He tried to forget her and maybe he would be able to let her go… Azuma learned that there were things that he cannot have or he cannot embrace…

* * *

A certain person was waiting patiently at the prearranged place of their meeting. She was fifteen minutes earlier at the appointed time, so she was able to ordered some coffee and croissants. She was playing her long silky silver hair while waiting. Five minutes before eight o'clock, the awaited person finally arrived.

"You finally came." She said eyeing at her cousin. She noticed that he was deprived of a good night sleep again.

"So what is it that you are going to tell me?" he replied and took a seat towards her.

"Let's eat first, I ordered some croissants."

"Alright."

After a few minutes of silence, they were just staring at each other. It was Yuuki who broke the silence between them. "It was about her." She said in her serious tone.

"Don't say anything if it is about her…" he replied at the same tone of voice.

"Then if you are interested, just open this envelope. You don't need to open it this time and I won't mind if you don't open this."

"I will take it." He placed the envelope at his file case.

For the changed of topic, Yuuki mentioned that he need to apply some hot oil on his hair. She loved his hair because as if it was competing to her own. Whenever they met for personal reasons, she always run her slender fingers on his locks, at first it totally annoyed him but when the time passed he didn't care about her rummaging into his tresses. They had the same length and hair textures.

"You are not making that face anymore, how boring." she said.

"Do you think that I will let you to have your amusement, Yuuki-san?" he said and smiled at her in a princely manner. Yuuki stopped running her fingers into to his tresses.

* * *

They were finally arrived to the Tokyo Airline. For the last five years, there were a lot of changes. He suddenly felt nostalgia upon arriving at his homeland. He didn't want to see his grandmother because he knew that everything changes except from his senile grandmother.

He finally decided to visit her graveyard at the same time his mothers'. For the first time he let his tired body and mind be at ease for a while…

"_Tomorrow…"_ that persisting voice again haunts him…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

There would be more dramas in the near future... If you have questions please feel free to ask. Oh, by the way I want to promote my new stories,** The League of Extraordinariness** and **Maple Coloured Love**, it is both a La Corda fics...

I apologize in any errors...

* * *

**Anonymous Review Reply Corner:**

**kaila:** Wow, you have a vivid imagination too, and thank you for your kind words... But there would be more twist to the story... I hope to see you in upcoming chapters. :D

**Jiyu22: **Me too, midorihimesama is my favourite, and it is almost 2 years since her last update, if I am not mistaken... Thanks for the review! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Looking at the Same Star

"The greatest degree of inner tranquility comes from the development of love and compassion. The more we care for the happiness of others, the greater is our own sense of well-being."

- Tenzin Gyatso, 14th Dalai Lamat-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Looking at the Same Star

* * *

**

Music changed her life. It was also music who made her met a lot of people like her first love. There were times that she wished to go back at the time where she can expressed herself and feelings through music.

It was like a fairytale when the times she encountered the people whom she knew from music…

For Hino Kahoko life was a harsh reality. Nothing was going the way it should be. Her first love left the day after she performed, she was unable to express what was inside her heart. She thought that she can continue the path which Tsukimori Len took, they didn't make any promises and they haven't any communication except to her kind hearted senpai, Ousaki Shinobu.

"…_It's tomorrow…I have to leave tomorrow, that's why…"_ That was the last time Len had embraced her and left her behind…

Four years after, her father died of a heart attack, leaving them a lot of debt, on the time when they were on the grieving process of their lost, his brother wasn't able to take up the responsibilities and he took his own life. That time, Kahoko worked like there was no tomorrow, she even worked at the maid's café. It was the time Yunoki Azuma entered in her desperate situation, offering her only solution to her problems and at the same time offered her to play the life's game of chess.

For the second time they've dance together at his own engagement party, she remembered the night where both of them danced at the rooftop of the Seisou Gakuen, she wasn't good at dancing but when he took the lead, it felt like a magic where she was able to follow his lead.

She was truly surprised when she gave her answer to Azuma and canceled the engagement to his betrothed fiancée by announcing that he was engaged to her. Then, he offered the marriage that he himself said that it was only a game, for their survival. They were married for three years and those times, slowly but surely her heart was able to find the love in him and she was able to see the real him… Kahoko remembered that night just was like yesterday.

The short time of happiness turned her life upside down… She committed a sin… She implied an unbearable pain to the person who gave up everything for her. Kahoko left him for a good reason and the same time because of that person's greediness… All the anxiety and nervousness she felt those times was sending her heart into disorder. Shivering and in tears, Kahoko repressed all her regret, she cried every night but there was a sole person who loved her selflessly, at the same time supported and helped her at the present time.

Kaji Aoi. Kahoko knew that she didn't deserve to be loved by him. There were times that he made her confused for what she truly felt for him. Her mind was telling her to move on with her life but her heart yearns only for Yunoki Azuma, the man that was beyond her reach, there were times that she wished to return on that impossible dream…

Flashback…

_That night there was a full moon, spreading silver rays across the entire park. Kahoko lied in the grass near a lake, silently watching the stars above her, counting each one and just enjoying her last night and remembering the good moments and happenings in her life. It would be her last night, soon, things would be alright again and she wouldn't feel the agony and hardship that fate had given her. Strands of long vermilion locks fell across her face, blown by the night breeze as she gazed up towards the heaven. It was soothing, the heaven and stars staring back at her. The pale crescent silver moon up above lit her face, but in a calming sort of way._

_Kahoko had a plan with a practical way to kill herself and the growing one inside her... A way so no one would be able to find her body for a long time, if they even noticed she was gone. She might be selfish but she can't think of any way to raise her child by herself. Kahoko shook her head sadly. No, her friends sure wouldn't. Maybe her family, but only when Kahoko didn't call back after a month or so._

_She had decided to slit her wrist. Perhaps it was not a practical way, but then she could quickly jump into the lake as well, so she could die under the water. It wouldn't matter if her instincts overtook her and forced her to try to get back up to the surface and breathe. She'd have given herself a fatal wound by then and her body will be weaken by the lost of blood in her circulation. And then she could finally be at peace. Away from the pain..._

_Kahoko got up, tearing her eyes away from the stars and tightening her grip on the knife in her trembling cold hands. Slowly she stepped into the waters of the lake, wading in until the water was just above her hips. The calm water reflected the stars above as she positioned the knife in her wrist. She took one last look to the moon, tears brimming in her golden eyes. Why did life have to be so cruel? She only wish for a simple life together with him..._

_'Goodbye, everyone, goodbye, Azuma...' Kahoko thought to herself, noting that most of that list made up the people who had left her behind, and alone. Kahoko felt the sting as she slowly cut her wrist and she can see her blood slowly flowing out from her system. Just then something grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, knocking the knife sharply out of her hands._

_"No!" Kahoko gasped, lunging for the knife as it plunged into the water. The hands were still holding her shoulders, however, refusing to sway their fierce grip as they pulled her back onto the grassy shore of the lake. Kahoko struggled, feeling the hands releases her shoulders and wrap quickly around her waist to hold her tight. "Let go of me!" Kahoko growled, struggling to get out of the arms. _

_"You shouldn't be playing around with knives, Hino-san." The trembling velvety voice entered her ear, light as the wind but hardened by something she had never heard before from him..._

_"Kaji-kun?" She asked dumbly, too shocked to struggle anymore. He used that moment to hold her tighter, as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he let go. In seconds she found herself wrapped in his arms, though she still couldn't see him, and the angry velvet voice entering her ears again._

_"What do you think you're doing Hino-san? Are you trying to run away?"_

_She could hear the hurt in his voice and immediately flinched, not answering. Her wet clothes were beginning to make her shiver. She hadn't wanted to hurt them... "I'm sorry Kaji-kun," she said, her voice cracking slightly, "I didn't want to hurt you... I just- I can't take it anymore. You wouldn't understand... Please, just let me go." She felt his arms loosening around her waist, but instead of letting her go he turned her around so that she was looking him directly in the eyes... Eyes that seemed to see her and see straight through her at the same time. They held Aoi's usual glare, but something else seemed to soften them more than usual. Something different... Kahoko's heart skipped a beat as he pulled her closer to him, until his mouth was near her ear. And surprisingly, the words he spoke were all the comfort she needed to hear._

_"Sorry Hino-san, you aren't going anywhere." Aoi held her wrist to prevent the blood going out._

_Kahoko felt warm tears sting her eyes again, and dug her face deep into Aoi's shoulder as she cried off her pain, layer by layer. She knew Aoi... he'd probably be very uncomfortable like this. He'd probably force her to pull away soon; maybe even tell her to snap out of it. To her surprise, he didn't. In fact, he held her closer, whispering soothing words into her ears that sounded like whispers of the wind itself. Soon she stopped crying, looking away and wiping her eyes the best she could._

_"I-I'm sorry Kaji-kun, I shouldn't have tried... I'm-"_

_"Shhh." Aoi whispered. "I'll be by your side forever... Kahoko."_

_"Promise?" She asked softly, her golden orbs still watery from crying. His face grew serious as he leaned closer, staring her deep in the eyes._

_"I promise, just don't do this anymore..." then Kahoko felt her herself falling out from consciousness…_

* * *

Kahoko look at the scar from her wrist which reminds her to fight and continue from living. The two important people that gave her courage to move forward on living were her sons. Azuma gave a part of himself to her. Sadly, when Kahoko thought that her five years old twins never had the chanced or will have the chance to know their father. It deeply hurts her when they've asked her once about him. It was already night and her twins were already sleeping. Every night Kahoko always looked at the brightest star in the sky. It just simply reminds her the moments they've shared together. There was lot of things she thought every night, if she was born into prestigious family, perhaps there was a little chance of living together in bliss with him. Both of them will not feel any pain or sufferings like they've experienced or their stars won't traversed in their present lifetime.

'_Are you able to smile and laugh with your hearts' content?'_ Kahoko thought sadly. She walked slowly towards their room with the guide of the moon light, she gently sit aside from the bed and looked at the peaceful sleep of the twins. The more they grew up, the more they resembled exactly to their father, with the exception of the vermilion coloured tresses which they've got from her. Akira her first born has straight forwarded attitude and he was fascinated on violin and flower arrangement. On other hand, Akito got her gentleness and fascinated on the piano.

Kahoko gently kissed the forehead of the twins, at the same time the tears she was trying to hold back started to fall gently on her visage and meanwhile Kahoko rarely sleeps a dreamless nights.

* * *

Sunday was the best day for Akira and Akito. It was their tradition to go to the amusement parks or any place that they've would enjoy together with their mommy and daddy. Both of them wake early and helped their daddy to prepare the pancakes. Their best daddy, Kaji Aoi went early to their place and prepared breakfast when their mommy was sleeping. They both knew that he was not their father but he was the person they called daddy with their first words.

"Can I crack the egg?" Akito asked Aoi.

"Okay, just be careful." Aoi replied and mixed carefully the ingredients needed. "Akira-chan, go wake up your mommy, it was almost nine." Aoi added while preparing the table with Akito.

"Alright!" he tiptoed towards their bedroom and tapped gently his mother. "Mommy, wake up. It is almost nine." Akira said, Kahoko gently opened her eyes when the rays of sunlight hit her visage.

"Nine? I overslept! I will prepare the breakfast right now." She said in panicked.

"It is alright, we prepared it already." Her son sighed in his mother's antics.

"You what?" she was surprised and checked the hands of her son if there was any signs of injuries.

"It was daddy who cooked, mom." He deadpanned. "Sorry, I was still half-sleep. I will go immediately once I had changed my clothes." Kahoko replied and smiled at him.

"Alright, we will wait." Her son replied. The twin's father figure was Kaji Aoi; he was the one who filled the void that Azuma left behind. The twins loved him like their own father. Sometimes Kahoko felt the guilt that seeps through her heart, guilty for Aoi and her sons. They didn't asked anything about Yunoki Azuma when they've seen her cried when they've asked her once.

The reason she cried because she felt that she deprived them of knowing their real father. Kahoko almost lost them on her stage of conceiving, on her first and third trimester of pregnancy, she almost had a miscarriage because of the stress she felt on that times. Kaji Aoi found her unconscious and bleeding on her apartment and if he was seconds late she wouldn't able to make it through the delivery. Aoi confined her on his grandfather's hospital on her eight months of pregnancy, to prevent any complications of placenta previa. She thanked the gods when she was able to deliver them in a safe way.

"Good morning, everyone." Kahoko greeted them and she expected the mess on the kitchen but there was nothing to be seen. She truly appreciates the little things that they were done for her.

"Good morning, Kahoko-san." Aoi greeted her back.

"Mom, I want to go to the ice skating rink first!" Akito said and Akira interrupted him.

"How many times do you wish to fall, Akito-chan?"

"As many times as I want. I cannot afford to lose to you." He snorted at his brother's statement.

"How about going to the amusement park first? You wanted to go there, am I right?" Aoi distracted them to avoid their little fight. Kahoko just smiled at the familial scene. They were like a complete family, going out on holidays and do some things like a normal family does. Sometimes she pictured themselves together with that person; however it was just an impossible dream.

She smiled always even when the world makes it hard for her. Kahoko didn't ever show her tears again to them. Because that alone, she can still keep his smile even from afar...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

I apologize in advance about any mistakes... Chapters 1 to 3 are written in a non descriptive way, it was like a introduction or a summary of what happened in the story... So please bear with me, and I am not good in describing...

Reviews are appreciated... I can only update when I have no classes and hospital duties...

* * *

**Medical Terms Corner:**

* * *

By the way, Placenta previa is an obstetric complication that occurs in the second and third trimesters of pregnancy. It may cause serious morbidity and mortality to both the fetus and the mother. It is one of the leading causes of vaginal bleeding in the second and third trimesters. The cause of placenta previa is unknown, stress is one of the factors that triggered the placenta previa...

Kahoko suffered in depression that's why she tried to kill herself... If you have questions please feel free to ask regarding the story... (I think Kahoko needs to take MAOI (Monoamine Oxidase Inhibitor)... :D )


	4. Chapter 3: Ripples

**Chapter III: Ripples**

"_When a small pebble drops into a serene pool of water, it causes a ripple in the water in every direction, even disturbing distant still waters."_

_-ScienceDaily (Jan. 29, 2007)_

_

* * *

_

…_**The Aria of a beating heart…**_

The breeze was soothing and nice as it caressed the cheeks of the young man sitting so peacefully on the swing at the park near the hospital. It was cold but nice nevertheless. The weather was bright and looked so calm. He knew he needed to be at the hospital but the breeze was so nice that the time slipped his mind. The place reminded him of the moment when he saw Hino Kahoko… He was reminiscing the time where he was able to encounter her… Now when he thought of it, it was like the start of magical miracle.

He was favourable in extracurricular activities…

Have a lot of friends…

Excellent grades…

Good relationship with parents…

Favourable family environment… He had no problems at all, nothing at all…

For him, to be able to encounter her, he doesn't know if it was good or bad… She was standing there and he was amazed by her performance and skills. The beautiful sound she possessed is what he truly had longed for… The sound echoed in his heart and a surge of warmth embraced him and etched a vivid mark in his heart… Even then, he encountered her, he saw her… He would like to see her and she would probably laugh at him for wanting to know more about her… Even then, there's something special awaiting for him… That was he felt at that time… And it didn't change a bit…

He even once said to his friends that she was an angel who came from heaven to earth and even said a mermaid princess who came onto land… She was the world that he couldn't get in touched with she was the one he had longed for.

She wasn't angel or a mermaid princess… For him she was a goddess…

The fate had given him a chance to see her when he truly wished for it, he deliberately went to the place where he can saw her, but wasn't able to saw her… Just a moment, he saw her and she was together with the persons whom he truly respected, Ousaki Shinobu and Tsukimori Len. He did even wear a bear costume just to hear their performances, and then he didn't expect her to embrace him, well of course in his bear costume…

Kaji Aoi didn't regret the he was able to be part of her life and any decisions he made for the sake of his beloved person. As long as he can saw the goddess whom he loved deeply from the bottom of his heart, he was willing to make any sacrifice.

It deeply hurts him when his rival, Yunoki Azuma took away the only chance of being together with the goddess whom he fall in love with, at the time he saw her at the park. Yunoki Azuma breaks his engagement and used Hino Kahoko to escape from the clutched of his grandmother. Partly it was his fault. It was his fault for saying unnecessary things to him at the library where he pointed that he should become independent and lived his life without leaving it to the fate all the time, and he will outlived his grandmother. And that was the beginning of the secret war between Yunoki Azuma and Kaji Aoi. As the wise man said, never say unnecessary words that will make you regret later.

He was one of the few people who knew the reasons of Hino Kahoko. Reasons of her sudden disappearance into Yunoki Azuma's life. He didn't know that simple meeting in the park will changed him completely. It was enough for him to be the one who always at her side. Together, they've shared happiness and even in the times of sorrow. They never leave each other, he exists to be her strength and unconsciously, she was also the source of his happiness. In the eyes of other people, he would have seen as a fool. He didn't care as long as he can show his undying devotion to her. He knew from the beginning that it was an unrequited love. The greatest unrequited love, but he just always thought that someday, perhaps she will learn to love him…

He also knew from the start that she still loved and thinking of that person. Aoi was happy with looking at her back figure, and he might have the chance to win her heart. "_Perhaps, I might be able to love you…"_ that was the words that gave him hope. He loved her and he was willing to wait if it takes it a lot of time.

The sole person who took care of her since that fateful day happened was him. He was the one who witnessed and guided the growth of the twins, whom he had loved as his own children; he couldn't hate them even though they were his rival's sons. . Their first walk, their first words and everything. He was the one who watched them, not Yunoki Azuma. There were times those moments made him smile. Like when Akira and Akito were three years old, both of them were curious on his laptop. On the moment he lost his attention, the twins played at the said gadget and the case presentation that he was working for three consecutive nights was deleted, it was good thing that Kahoko had the copy of his file.

* * *

Every Sundays and holidays they went out together on amusement parks, concerts, and the twins and Kahoko's favorite place, Morioka. Every year after the winter, they went together and visit the ishiwaki-sakura. Morioka was also the place where Kahoko's father and older brother's memorial place. They also visit the Kaji's main house where his parents welcomed them as a part of their family. His parents were the one who started the violin romance, where both of them fell in love and found the fairy in the Seisou Gakuen. He was surprised when he heard from her that she was able to see it too…

"Daddy, can you please help us on our assignments? Mom needs to work at night at the hospital." Akito plead him with his puppy eye, the eye that he cannot refuse.

"Alright. I will help you."

"Is it alright? You had a morning shift on the hospital?" Kahoko replied.

"It is fine, I'll take them on the main house, my mother wanted to see them."

"Thank you." She replied. Their day ended with the activities that they've enjoyed. Kahoko worked as a nurse on his grandfather's hospital. Mrs. Kaji was the one who guides and teaches Akira on his violin lessons, while Akito was tutored privately on how to play the piano. Both of them were her fascinations, since their only son didn't want to marry anyone besides Hino Kahoko.

Once in an ordinary night, Aoi went out in his bedroom veranda to sought solace. There were times he felt the anxiety and hidden fears in his heart. He heard from one of his sources that Yunoki Azuma arrived in Japan yesterday. He and Kahoko were been happy together for many years, and now there he was again, if Kahoko heard that he was going to married Takashino Ayano this year, he can imagine what would be her reaction. Another pain.

On the cold nights, the early rain of spring pours down on the earth's surface. It was raining in torrents and it seems like a mystery to him on how the heaven know how he felt at that time. He doesn't understand why he really loves the rain and snows. Knowing as it falls and made ripples just like what his heart feeling at that time. The ripples that disturbed the peaceful abyss in his heart.

Perhaps he learned to appreciate it. Because he knew that nobody may seem to know how much pain was killing him gently but he knew that heavens understood him…

'_So, you want to play another life's chess game and this time what moves will you make this time?' _He thought solemnly and again he wished that the ripples that disturbed him will stop…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I am thinking if I am going to transfer this story in the Naruto archives, since I do have awaiting readers there. Since, so far, I have only received 2 reviews for the last chapter, it only means that this is has no future in this archive, am I right?...

If you have questions please feel free to ask. Oh, by the way I want to promote my other stories,** The League of Extraordinariness** and **Maple Coloured Love**, it is both a La Corda fics...


End file.
